Forever and Always
by love2read2015
Summary: For some reason I feel like I had to look at the road. When I did, I panicked and didn't even think about my actions. A car going about 45 miles an hour was speeding towards a little boy. I ran and pushed him into the grass, I wasn't quick enough to get myself out of the way though.Pain...That's all I could think about. Well, other than if that little boy was alright. AH ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Bella's POV**_

I'm Bella Cullen. I'm twenty five. I have brown mohagany hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin. In high school I was a nerd. I was terrorized because of my brains. I knew how to read at two years old. I could count all the way to one hundred by three. I was in geometry in seventh grade. I graduated high school at the age of 16. I'm a doctor now. I've finished med school and my residency.

I'm taking a walk in the park. My brother, Emmett is meeting me up here with his kids. His wife Rose and himself had three kids. Trever and Tanner were twin four year old boys and Tara was their two year old daughter.

For some reason I feel like I had to look at the road. When I did, I panicked and didn't even think about my actions. A car going about 45 miles an hour was speeding towards a little boy. I ran and pushed him into the grass, I wasn't quick enough to get myself out of the way though.

Pain...That's all I could think about. Well, other than if that little boy was alright.

_**Edward's POV**_

God damn Alice, god damn girl, god damn it! I leave my son, Henry, with my sister, Alice, for two hours and she manages to get him trampled by some girl resulting in him having a broken arm. I mean, what the hell did my son do? They have him in surgery, he needed to have the bone operated on. All the sudden a beast, two kids and a blonde hair man run up. The man has on a doctor's coat..

" M-my daughter. She was just admitted about an hour ago. S-she was hit by a car. She's twenty five...Please is there anything you can tell me?", the blonde man looked devestated.

" Ah, Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry, but she's still in the OR. It's probably going to take about another two to three hours.", The receptionist for the floor says.

" I'm going to go back to my rounds. You page me as soon as she's out of surgery or if anything happens. Emmett, you call your mother and Rose.", I saw a tear fall from the doctor's eye.

" Daddy, is Aunt Bella gonna be otay?", A little boy asked the beast.

" I don't know Tanner. She got hurt really badly.", The grown man's eyes glazed over.

" But Daddy, Aunt Bewwa is a doctor. She can heal herself.", the other boy said. I'm assuming he's the other boy's twin.

" Trevor, Aunt Bella can't help herself. She-she's stubborn, she'll fight through this.", He tried to reassure the boy. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

" Rosie...It's me. I need you and mom to come up to the hospital...It's Bella, Rosie...My baby sister is in the hospital..."', he broke down and fell onto his knees. I felt bad watching it. Alice walked over to me.

" E-Edward...Henry is alright.", Alice said.

" He's alright? Alice, because you weren't watching him, some bitch trampled him and pushed him. He may not be able to play baseball now.", I growled at her.

" She didn't trample him Edward she saved h-", I cut her off.

" She's the reason my son is in here! I don't know who this Isabella woman is, but as soon as I find out. I'm going to sue the living shit out of her. She hurt my son."

" Daddy...She saveded me. I was standing in the road...I know I'm not supposed to, but I saw a quarter and I wanted it. I didn't see the car coming. She pushded me so the car wouldn't hit me. It hitted her.", My son said quietly from the bed he was sitting in. The nurse was rolling him out. All the sudden the room went into a frenzy. A doctor was shouting about getting a machine. I saw it was the one that restarts a heart once it's stopped. The blonde doctor ran in and his eyes went wide. Tears pulled in them. Then two other women ran in with tear streeks down their faces.

" That's the girl who saved you're son's life's family.", Alice whispered over to me.

" Rose, Bella can't die. I promised to protect her.", The big man cried as he held onto the blonde woman.

" She won't Emmett. She'll be fine. We just need to keep calm. Us being unrational here isn't going to help her.", She said calmly.

" You know, Bella completes all our families. Once she's in, there's no getting her out. She's the light of us all.", The carmel haired woman said sadly.

" Our daughter will be ok Esme. She's made it this far...", The blonde doctor said.

" I remember her first laugh. Emmett had just turned eleven. She was three months old. Jasper was with Emmett. Jasper hit Emmett over the head and made a weird face at him and Bella thought it was funny. We were all in the room. Emmett picked her up and gave her a huge kiss. Then when she was two, she wandered into Carlisle's office. The first thing she picked up was a book about neurology. Her baby books were right in front of her, but she picked a doctor book. Then, at seven, when her teacher said that they wanted to put her in all advanced classes...She had a smirk on her face. She's...My baby. My miracle. She wasn't supposed to be possible.", The Esme woman wiped her eyes.

" One time, when I was fourteen, you and dad went on a date. I spent the whole day playing hide and seek with her. People would call me a sissy because I'd rather hang out with my baby sister instead of them...Then they realised that she was...A genius. All the kids in school made fun of her. I couldn't even protect her from that. Then that asshole...Jacob. He beats her and gets away with it. I've done so many things wrong. I'm supposed to be her protector. If I hadn't asked her to meet me at the park, she would have never gotten hit.", The beast started crying again.

" Emmett, she didn't get hit because of you. She got hit, because she saved a little boy. You know that she is extremely selfless. Besides, that jerk in the car should have stopped. He also should have been going slower. You're sister sacraficed herself so that a family wouldn't have to mourn a lost son.", Esme smoothed his hair down.

" Bella is supposed to meet someone. Get married, have a family...Not die because some asshole didn't stop his car..", Emmett said and shook his head. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked into my son's room. He saw me walk in and smiled.

" Hi daddy, do you see my cast? Isn't it awesome?", he squeeled. The cast was black. His favorite color.

" That's great buddy. It's totally awesome.", I gave him a small smile.

" What happened to the lady that saved me?", he asked in a quiet voice.

" S-she's still in surgery buddy.", I told him.

" When she gets out, I wanna go see her. I have to thank her for saving me Daddy.", he said seriously. I just nodded my head. About two hours later he asked me to go get him some Jello. As I was walking back, I saw the waiting room. The people were still there. The only difference, a doctor was in the room. I walked in and listened.

" Isabella suffered serious injuries. Luckily, she didn't hit her head. Now that doesn't mean she's fully alright. She has a left arm and right leg. She has four ribs that were shattered. One of the splinters puntured a lung and we were able to fix it. There was minimal internal bleeding luckily. She's on a breathing tube, but in a few days we'll remove it and reavaluate. She's got bruises and cuts covering most of her body, she's going to need help getting around. Now, she's in a medically induced coma. We'll bring her out of it tomorrow. Right now sleep is the most vital thing. You're daughter was very lucky Dr Cullen. With a few months of physical therapy she should be back to full health. I should warn you though. She won't be leaving her hospital room for at least another three weeks. That's assuming she can breathe on her own. Right now we have her in an ICU recovery room. Two people may go in at a time each will be given twenty minutes and no children are allowed in the room. I'll let you all process this.", The doctor walked away. The whole family and myself blew a sigh of relief. I walked back to Henry's room with his Jello. I would ask the family if he could visit Isabella tomorrow...

**#$#$#$#$#$#**

**What did you think? Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

** ## # # # # '**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Alright, you are free to go Mr. Masen. Remember, don't get the cast wet and if you start hurting, ask daddy for medicine.", The nurse said

" Um, I want to go see the lady who saveded me. Can I go see her?", Henry asked shyly.

" Oh, well right now she's in the ICU. No kids are aloud in there and no one but family.", The nurse says apologetically.

" Do you know when she'll be transfered?", I ask impatiently.

" Well, she has to wake up first. Then we need to take the breathing tube out of her. Once her condition has been evalutated and it's good, we'll move her.", The nurse sneered rudely.

" Thank you..Now, may my son and I leave?", I pressed my lips in a hard line. She nodded and we left. Henry made us walk past Isabella's room. Her family was lined up against the wall, the two parents were missing. I guessed that they were in the room. Henry ran over to them, I tried to stop him but I couldn't.

" Um, when is she going to be moved to where I can see her?", he asks the beast.

" Um, do I know you or your family?", the big guy asks.

" Well...No. That lady was the one who saveded me. She pushed me out of the way. I want to tell her thank you.", Henry says nicely.

" What's your name kid?", the big guy smiles slightly.

" Henry. Henry Anthony Masen.", He replies poudly.

" Alright Henry...My little sister Bella was the one who saved you. You only got a broken arm, she has a broken arm and leg, the doctors put her to sleep for a little while so she can get better. They're waking her up in about an hour, then they'll see if the booboo on her lung is alright. Then they'll move her to a regular room. I'm gonna give you my phone number, have your dad text me and I'll text him back when she is better and he can bring you to see her. Does that sound good?", beast says nicely.

" Yes sir, thank you.", Henry smiles and gives the phone number to me. We walk to the car and get buckled in. All the sudden the big guy is outside with some tall indian dude who looks all arrogant and smug. Henry's pain meds are kicking in and he falls asleep. I roll down the window so I can hear what is going on.

" You are going to leave my sister alone Jacob! How did you even know she was here?!", beast screams.

" If you haven't forgotten I was engaged to her at one time. I'm still her emergency medical contact. Plus, I can be wherever I want whenever I want.", Jacob smirks.

" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! YOU BEAT HER AND PUSHED HER AROUND! BECAUSE OF WHO YOUR FATHER IS YOU ONLY GOT A MONTH IN PRISON. I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN YOU WILL BE PUT AWAY FOR A LOT LONGER THAN THAT!", Big guy is so pissed.

" No Emmett I won't! Bella deserved all I gave to her! The only reason I beat her was because she was about to ruin my whole life! I wasn't ready to be a father, so I just got rid of the problem. Which wasn't much because it was a false positive pregnancy test. Thank God. I was only nineteen, I didn't want a stupid baby tying me down.", Jacob growls.

" Then you shoudl have told her! You didn't need to almost kill her!", Emmett yells angrily. Jacob laughs in his face and pats him on the cheek.

" I have to get to work. Tell Bells I said hi would ya? You know, it's such a coincidence she was in the park yesterday...So was I...", Jacob laughs evily and walks away toward his motorcycle. I hurry up and leave. Two days passes before Emmett texts me saying that Bella was moved to a regular room. I get Henry dressed and we go down to the hospital. We stop at the flour shop, get flowers, a thank you car and a get well soon bear that henry liked and head to the hospital.

**$%$#$%**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and I have strep throat for the third time this year. Anyway please review! What do you think of Jacob? What should be Edward's reaction to seeing Bella for the first time?**


End file.
